Cash Murray
Cash is a bully that goes to Ben's school who first appears in And Then There Were 10. Appearance Original series Cash has an oval shaped head with short black hair. He wears a grey T-shirt with a picture of a cash register on it, and he has dark brown eyes. Alien Force Cash looks pretty much the same except he is alot taller now. He still has black hair but he isnt as tan as he was in the original series. Нe now wears a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Personallity Cash is a bully at Bens school making him a very mean and rude child. He has a twisted sence of humor where he laughs and feels good at others humility. He can often be cocky as he thinks he is the toughest kid around and is in charge of everything. He shares many attributes with Ben, as they are both cocky and they both enjoy fame and glory. However, Cash enjoys money a lot more then Ben does. Ben 10 He first appears in the episode And Then There Were 10, where he is seen with his best friend JT. They are both at Ben's school bullying a kid named Jamie for his lunch money until Ben shows up. Cash and JT end up hanging them from a tree by their underwear; however, at the end of the episode, XLR8 leaves Cash and JT hanging from the tree instead, leaving them with no idea how it happened. Cash makes his second appearance in ''The Unnaturals, ''where he and JT make the local little league baseball team. However, the only reason they got in was that four other players got chicken pox. Later, Cash and JT get kidnapped by the rival baseball team The Squires, only to be rescued by Ben, still leaving them with no clue who Ben is as his alien form. In the end, Cash ends up taking credit for saving the president, but XLR8 once again gives them wedgies. We see Cash again in an alternate timeline episode called Goodbye and Good Riddance. Cash and J.T are seen in Ben's school bullying Jamie again, and when Ben tries to help, he just makes a fool of himself. Later in the episode, Cash appears again and witnesses Ben turning alien, causing the world to know Ben's secret. Race Against Time J.T and Cash appeared in Race Against Time where they seem to have put gum all around Ben's locker. They then start to make fun of Ben while hes getting it off. When Ben tries to throw the paper full of gum at them, Cash and J.T duck making Ben hit the principal on accident thus getting him a detention. They show up again at a restraunt to be mean to Ben. Then while eating, thanks to Grey Matter they start to get hit by a bunch of different types of food from the machines. After getting covered in drinks and deserts they both got up and left. They later appear at a talent show as they are both amazed to see Ben preform an amazing magic trick. Ben 10: Alien Force Cash returns in Alien Force, where he makes a small appearance in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. He is seen playing soccer against Ben's team but loses the match thanks to Ben. He and his best friend J.T makes another appearance in the episode The Gauntlet, where he is seen spilling a smoothy on Ben on purpose. Ben then stands up to Cash by telling him that he is "just sad", which humiliates Cash leaving him very angry. Cash is then seen walking down the street with J.T when they see Kevin's car. They decide to push it down a cliff to trash it making Cash seem like the badest kid in town. After they trash it, they grab a robotic gauntlet, and run away before Kevin gets to them. They are then seen in an old abadnond warehouse where they are trying to figure out what the gauntlet is. After J.T learns that it can shoot lazers, Cash quickly steals it from him and decides to use it to get revenge on Ben. In the middle of the night when Cash tries to steal the glove back from Cash, he wakes up and threatens J.T scarring him away to tell Gwen and Ben. When Kevin finds Cash in the warehouse, Cash is seen to have robotic parts going up is right armdue to the gauntlet taking over his body. When Kevin tries to attack Cash, Cash easily knocks him down and starts to beat him up, toeveryones surprise. He then tells Kevin to tell Ben to meet him at Mr. Smoothys. When Ben gets to Mr. Smoothys, Cash appears to have his body all changed into the Techadon armour, the only part of him that is shown is his face. Right before Cash was about to shoot at Ben, J.T shows up and tries to stop him. However, Cash realizes J.T told on him so he shoots the lazer at J.T instead leaving him to be sheilded by Gwen. When he charges at J.T he is knocked down by Chromastone who came out of nowhere. Cash states that he isnt afraid and starts to battle with Chromastone. By the end of the fight Cash then snaps out of it and explains to Ben that the Techadon armour is whats causing Cash to do this. Cash then tries to stop it and control the armour which he succeeds in, and he then takes off the gauntlet. He and J.T then walk away from mr. smoorthys to an unknown place. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Cash makes a camero appearance in Fame, where he is standing next to his best friend J.T as they clap for Ben when he walks into the school. Cash, along with his best friend J.T, make an appearance in Reflected Glory. They appear after Ben and the gang defeat a few forever knights to pretend to be plumbers, as they are holding fake plumber badges. Cash and J.T reveal that they have Oliver video recording them and that they lied on the internet saying they are the brains behind ben. When Cash accidentally activates a forever knight robot, they try to tell Ben and the gang what to do when fighting it as they are being recorded. When the robot is defeated, Cash and J.T explain about their online show and state that they are doing it to become rich and famous. Once the group decides to let them do it, the gang looks around for clues on where the forever knights went. When Cash stumbles upon a laser lance, he tries to make it his own weapon until Gwen takes it from him. He then gets in a car with Ben and Gwen to track down the forever knights. In the car, Cash explains to Gwen that he needs the money for his moms operation. Ben doesn't believe cash but Gwen lies and says she can see that he is telling the truth, probably because she feels bad for him. They then make a few stops to be recorded by Oliver explaining how they helped take out some of Ben's villains. When they finally arrive at one of the forever knights houses, Cash tries to get a drop on the enemy by going in through his back window, but thanks to the others knocking on his, the forever knight runs and pops his head out the window hurting Cash. Cash is then seen in the building being recorded, with an ice pack on his head. He and the gang then go to a construction site that the forever knight said his tech was at. As soon as they get in to fight the Forever Knights, Cash pushes over an oil can causing Kevin to trip and fall which later led to him getting yelled at. Psyphon and his R.E.D's then come bursting into the building scarring J.T and Cash. Psyphon reveals thet he has been watching J.T and Cash's online show and that they are the ones who destroyed his master Vilgax so he wants to attack them to get revenge. He then chases Cash and J.T until Spidermonkey comes to their rescue. The next time Psyphon gets the chance to attack J.T and Cash, they quickly beg for mercy as they reveal on camera how everything they have said was a lie. Cash also tells everyone that the money was for his mom who needed a nose job. Psyphon quickly realizes he has made a mistake and turns away to fight Ben. As they are running away, J.T gets an idea and gets Cash to go with him when he finds out he gets to fire a big weapon. They find a plasma canon and decide to help Ben by shooting Psyphon knocking him down, however the power shorted out Olivers camera so nobody knew what they did except them. In the end they try to tell the gang that they are heroes but nobody believes them as they walk away. Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Cash and J.T appear in Destroy All Aliens where they are at ben's school in class. When the bell rings, Cash and J.T find Ben at his locker and bully him a bit. They then lock Ben in his locker and leave the school laughing. In the end of the movie, Cash is seen with the rest of the class watching Ben give his speech. Appearances Ben 10 *And Then There Were 10 *The Unnaturals *Goodbye and Good Riddance Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 *The Gauntlet Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Fame *Reflected Glory Gallery *Cash Murray/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males